Compañera de Luna
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: luna mi agradable compañera, tu que me conoces, ahora me has enviado a alguien que me acompañe todas esas noches en que mis ojos no encuentran descansos. la Chica mas linda de la arena


Compañera de Luna

Inner: que mal nombre ¬¬  
Yo: no te metas.. este es mi siguiente regalo para mi madre

Advertencias: Lemmon *¬*, pero mas tierno *.*

- Ahh- suspiro después de otro largo día de tener que firmar papeles y asignar misiones. Ahora solo le quedaba descansar.

Se acerco hasta la ventana dirigió su vista al cielo tornado de hermosos colores oscuros y el esplendoroso brillo de las estrella pero había una luz todavía mas fuerte que siempre llamaba su atención, la hermosa y brillante luna llena.

Ella había sido su compañera de todas sus noches en vela. De niño le temía, pero luego se convirtió en una fuerte aliada que le otorgaba fuerza y poder, ahora era su mejor amiga. A la única que le contaba todo sin decir palabra alguna con mirarla bastaba para que lo entendiera. Así había pasado la mayoría de sus noches mirándola a plenitud

Pero esa noche era diferente un triste llanto llego hasta sus oídos parecía mas una cruel y hermosa melodía que un pequeño sollozo. Algo en él lo obligaba a encontrar al artista de tan perturbada música.

Camino un rato guiado por sus oídos y llego hasta ese parque en donde siempre veía a los niños jugar y pudo divisar a lo lejos una jovencita sentada en una banca con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas sujetadas a la vez por sus manos. Se acerco hasta donde estaba.

- ¿Por que lloras?- pregunto con el semblante serio

Ella seco sus lagrimas con sus brazos- no es nada- contesto mientras lo hacia pero eso no era cierto ¿quien llora por nada?- es algo tonto, no querrá saber- reafirmaba mientras una risa nerviosa salía de sus labios

El, la miro atontado, ella no tenia porque pensar por el y de verdad quería saber la razón de su llanto

- Dímelo- su voz sonó en tono enojado, haciendo que otra lágrima saliera de los ojos de la morocha. Realmente se veía bella con su rostro brillante motivo de las lagrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas pero verla triste no era algo que le gustaba ver, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio su rostro mojado. Al principio ella se negó a que lo hiciera pero al ver como el aligeraba las facciones de su rostro termino por permitirlo, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas

- Falle una misión- confesó por fin siendo su voz un murmullo ahogado envuelto en tristeza. Sabia que era grande su razón de llorar pero no que fuera tan malo- Matsuri tenia razón, soy una tonta jamás podré vencerla- oculto su sonrojado rostro entre sus temblorosas manos, eso si llamo la atención del pelirrojo ¿que tenia que ver su alumna con todo esto?

- ¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto- ¡no eres una tonta!- remarco- no deberías darte por vencida- intento animarla

- Ud no entiende- agitaba su rostro en forma de negación- ella es su alumna y por lo tanto tiene mas oportunidad que yo- cerro sus manos formando puños y el no entendía nada

- E-es q-que- los nervios la hacían tartamudear- ella tiene mas posibilidad de conquistarlo que yo- tomo todo el valor que pudo para poder decirlo y vio como el se enrojecía al escucharla

"¿Eso era todo? como no se había dado cuenta antes de que ella sentía atracción por el, pero lo peor ¿como podía pensar que su alumna podía enamorarlo?" pensaba el Kage

- ¡Eso jamás!- refuto- Matsuri podrá ser mi alumna pero eso no significa que por eso me enamore de ella- la hizo parpadear con su respuesta

- Entonces ¿puedo intentarlo?- la esperanza se reflejo en su rostro mientras esperaba una respuesta

- Claro- contesto con una sonrisa débil en su rostro mientras que ella le devolvía la sonrisa. De un salto se levanto del banco y quedo de espaldas a el  
- ¡Que bueno- replico en forma alegra - ¿puedo hacer algo sin que se enoje?- pregunto a un de espaldas y él suspiro, ella debería saber que él no se enojaría con ella.

Giro su cuerpo rápidamente acercándose a el y luego lo irguió, logrando acortar la distancia entre sus labios y darle un calido beso. Él sorprendido tomo un momento para responder pero logro corresponderle muy bien, había deseado sus labios de hace tiempo y ahora podía tenerlos.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, ella se volvió a sonrojar pues no esperaba que su beso fuera correspondido. El la miro escéptico deberás lo había disfrutado y había que dado con ganas de más

La jalo del brazo obligándole a caer sentada en sus piernas, luego tomo su rostro con ambas manos y junto de nuevo sus labios en un beso más fuerte y desesperado

- Kazekage-sama- suspiro la chica mientras la besaba

- Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte- contesto al terminar ella pestaño un par de veces como intentando creérselo- pero será mejor si te lo demuestro- sonrío altaneramente pues ya sabia exactamente como lo haría ella solo asintió antes de que el siguiera besándola de una manera sensual y arrebatada

Cada beso era mejor que el anterior, pasaba de tiernos a salvajes, mas desesperados y fogosos. Dejo sus labios y se dirigió a su oreja, donde se dedico a morder el lóbulo dejando escapar leves suspiros por parte de la chica

Luego bajo hasta su cuello, saboreando el lugar que recorría su lengua, esa leve curvatura impregnaba de olores dulces y subió de nuevo asta sus labios, besándole ferozmente, logrando saborear todo dentro de esa preciosa cavidad

Mientras que dejaba que el olor ocupara cada rincón de su cuerpo destilando pasión para ambos, cuanto más probaban de ellos más querían obtener

Ambos se deseaban habían esperado tanto para demostrarse sus sentimientos que no dejaron pasar la oportunidad, ella pasaba sus manos por los brazos de el al mismo tiempo que él acariciaba sus piernas, pronto se dieron cuenta que no era el mejor sitio para continuar, así que la levanto por las caderas, mientras que ella enredaba sus piernas al rededor de su cintura

La llevo a su oficina y la sentó en su escritorio, ahora si tendrían mas privacidad le arranco la camisa dejándola en sujetador y dejo caer su calabaza al suelo, ella por su parte le quito la chamarra que cargaba dejando al descubierto sus marcados abdominales

Ahora el se encargo de masajear y mordisquear esas enormes cúspides aun por encima de aquella pequeña tela de color blanco casi transparente haciéndola gemir luego bajo hasta su vientre en donde lambió su pequeño ombligo al tiempo que todavía jugaba con sus senos

Termino de quitarle la falda dejándola solo con una pequeñas braguitas y ella le quito el pantalón dejándolo en boxer. No perdió tiempo y de nuevo mordió esos pequeños pezoncitos de color rosa pero ahora había dejado las copas del brassier, sentía como todo el calor de su cuerpo se ajuntaba en su parte mas intima de solo escuchar gemir a la chica sin ningún control, y sentía como la de ella se humedecía por cada caricia que él le proporcionaba y aunque disfrutaba el contacto de su piel a través de la tela termino por arráncasela dejándolo destrozada en el piso y admiro por completo ahora podía ver con claridad esas enormes cúspides blancas y erectas delineadas con dos pequeños botoncitos, tomo el derecho con su boca y al izquierdo con su mano y jugo con ellos cuanto pudo

La chica jadeaba al tiempo que el lo hacia, bajo unas de sus manos y la introdujo dentro de la braguita y luego dentro de su intimidad y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, la jadeo y suspiro su nombre, agrego otro dedo y lo arremetió con mas fuerzas y poca delicadeza, que aun así fueron bien recibidos por la chica.

Siguió haciéndolo hasta que sintió como sus delicados jugos llenaban su mano, se llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca y los saboreo como si fuera un dulce, en ningún momento había dejado de jugar con sus senos pero esta vez bajo de nuevo dejando un rostro húmedo y abrió las piernas de la chica después de de arrancar la braguita y tirarla.

- Kazekage- lo llamo al sentir como la agraciada lengua del pelirrojo se adentraba en su intimidad por donde antes habían pasado sus dedos. Alzo su cuerpo hacia atrás en un espasmo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el suave cabello de pelirrojo

- Que bien se siente- suspiro fuera de si. El solo sonrío el la haría gritar hoy y todas las noches que venían subió de nuevo hasta ella y la sentó de nuevo dejando que ella probara su exquisito sabor, al principio lo evito pero volvió a caer victima de sus labios

Ella comenzó a rosar y a masajear su miembro con la rodilla aun por encima del boxer sacándole unas cuantos gemidos al chico, siguió haciéndolo hasta ver como el chico arqueaba su cuerpo como lo había hecho ella antes, termino de quitarle la prenda y se sonrojo al ver el enorme miembro erguido

El se río pícaramente le había hecho tantas cosas y ella se sonrojo mas por solo verlo, pero yo no aguantaba mas la necesidad deseaba sentirse dentro de ella y oírla gemir.

Abrió mas sus piernas y las encajo a sus caderas e introdujo lentamente su miembro en lo mas intimo de la chica con la mayor delicadeza, no quería dañarla sabia el que era su primer hombre como para el su primera mujer, la vio encogerse al momento que lo hacia y hasta intento empujarlo pero el simplemente se acerco con mas fuerza a ella. Él la abrazo como si fuera una niña que necesitaba protección, el dolor pronto pasaría y podría disfrutar de su presencia. Vio rodar una de sus lágrimas la cual fue detenida por uno de sus dedos que acariciaba su bello rostro

El tiempo paso y al igual que el, el dolor también, ahora podía moverse libremente. Primero lo hizo lentamente de adentro a afuera en un exquisito vaivén, ella se abrazo a el mientras que se movía al mismo ritmo con la misma intensidad, podía decirse que estaban destinados, pues al sentir como encajaban perfectamente sus cuerpos aumentó el ritmo de manera impresionante, sus cuerpos agitados se excitaban cada vez mas con cara roce, ya casi era hora, pero ninguno deseaba acabar era tan refrescante sentirse tan cerca y era tan desgarrador el pensar separarse, que ninguno se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que sintieron leves rayos entrar por la ventana. Había acabado la noche y así como ella ellos también, suspiraron los dos al terminar, el encima de ella, ambos encima del escritorio

- Sabes Sari- pronuncio su nombre por primera vez en toda la noche- si eres un poco tonta- ella escondió su rostro de vergüenza- no puedes compararte con la tonta de mi alumna- ella miro sus ojos azules confundida- tu eres mucho mas hermosa ella- termino de confesar

- Kazekage- dijo completamente sonrojada

- Llámame Gaara- corrigió él.

- Gaara-kun- lo llamo de nuevo con una sonrisa- no me dejo dormir- hizo un puchero, no estaba triste solo quería jugar

- Acostúmbrate, ¡ya no lo harás!- dijo con una sonrisa altanera mientras le arrancaba otro beso

- ¡Lo amo!- lo dijo entre el beso

- Yo también- contesto el sin terminar de besarla, si que debía acostumbrase porque el no estaba mintiendo.


End file.
